


Somnofeelya

by Jynxtaposition



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Multi, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition
Summary: In which Tzacl is sound asleep, Yarnus is half-asleep, and Grolom is… handsy.A little self-indulgent fan/slash of the story I co-write with Tooth.This is marked as "Pseudo-Incest" for trigger sake (see end notes for reasons), if you’re looking for incest-as-a-kink you will be disappointed.





	Somnofeelya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunray Weaver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400925) by [Jynxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxtaposition/pseuds/Jynxtaposition), [Tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth). 



> This drabble is not canon for Sunray Weaver (yet? maybe? heck I don’t know myself?), but does contain spoilers if you haven't read up to Chapter 28 of Sunray Weaver. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400925/chapters/19247818
> 
> If you didn’t come from that story and don’t feel like reading that much beforehand, then please check out the End Notes first for descriptions of the characters otherwise you might be confused.

Yarnus awakes to a strange feeling. Still in a half sleep he tries to get his bearings. The previous night is a blur and he doesn't quite recognize the room he's in without light. He's laying on rich velvet blankets while still clothed. Disheveled, but still clothed. It's only when he tries to sit up that he realizes he's not alone. 

It's Grolom’s hand on his side that seems to have woken him. Tzacl is still sound asleep in a rare relaxed pose. Rather than risk waking the usually grumpy skeleton Yarnus lays back down and tries to get some more rest. 

Slowly the brothers hand moves around the smaller skeletons body exploring the folds of fabric. For a moment Yarnus even suspects that it's looking for something but that makes little sense. He feels terrible that the only sense Grolom has of the world is his sense of touch. Gently he places his hand in the others, letting him explore his small fingers for a while. 

Someday they'll find him. But until Tzacl explains just what the brothers did to get into this situation it's going to be hard. Sleep starts to creep over Yarnus again and his thoughts drift to Tzacl. If only the tough guy would open up to him, trust him, let him see what had happened,…  
… feel his hand rub slowly up his femur…  
… spreading his legs apart…  
… a hand touching…

Yarnus startled awake. Not surprisingly a faint glow was seen from his pelvis, but the probing hand was not expected. Quickly he removed Groloms arm and twisted away. It was just an accident. There was no way the brother knew what he was-.

Tzacl suddenly shifted in his sleep and rolled over towards Yarnus, effectively trapping him within his arms. If it was like the first time they slept together, it would be pointless to struggle. Yarnus could barely move at all and simply sighed, resigning to his fate of being Tzacls body pillow for the night. 

The touches began again. 

This time they started near Tzacl’s arm. Grolom’s touch was a lot more firm this time. The fingers pulled at the fabric of his shirt exposing his ectobelly to the night air. Slowly Yarnus realized that Grolom probably knew exactly what he was doing… and that he had no way of stopping it unless he purposely woke up Tzacl. 

As the probing fingers slowly traced the underside of his ribs Yarnus also realized that he didn't want to stop Grolom's attention. His rib cage pulsed with quickened breath. Something about this all was sort of exciting. Being held, defenseless, in Tzacl's grasp while being pleasured, it made his soul race. 

The fingers traced each and every rib down to the membrane of his ectobelly before exploring his spine. The smaller fingers caressed each vertebrae in a way that Omega’s large hands weren't capable of, and it sent chills down his back. The room remained silent except for the quickening breaths of Yarnus as the hand slowly made its way down his spine. 

Moisture gathered around his eye sockets as he bit down on his conjured tongue. He was actively resisting moaning and calling out both names. In his mind he imagined all three hands on his body. Sometimes more. He envisioned Omega first, then a faceless grasslander. Their identity shifting from friend to friend. 

Yarnus gently squirmed in Tzacl's grasp earning him a stronger grip. His friend murmured some form of displeasure before pressing his skull against him in a nuzzling motion. By the gods, Yarnus wished his friend was more like this when awake. He felt a little guilty taking advantage of his sleepy state, but he wasn't really ‘doing’ anything with Tzacl. It was Grolom who was in control. 

Grolom who had been playing with the waist of Yarnus’ pants for a bit suddenly slipped in and pressed against the unformed magic at Yarnus’ pelvis. The shock of the maneuver caused a full body flinch and a shaky moan escaped the small skeleton. 

The internal struggle became real as he tried to move his hips away from the hand only to return and repeat the pattern. The friction on his pubis was causing his magic to form in a way to grasp the probing fingers. His movements may have awakened Tzacl a little bit. Perhaps it was only just enough that his larger body decided curl up on the smaller one in his lap. With the more confined space Grolom had no problem reaching further down, and within, Yarnus’ pelvis. 

His magic responded to the intruding fingers by accepting them in as far as they wish. Little shocks of magic traveled up his body. Drops of sweat like magic formed on his body as he stopped fighting for control of his body. It was pointless at this point. 

Tzacl had a firm grip on his torso and now was starting to grind his pelvis against his captured victim. Yarnus could barely register a warm firmness pressing against his tail bone. The light shocks of magic from Grolom's fingers were overwhelming his senses. Yarnus could no longer bite his tongue as quiet exclamations left his throat. “Fuck… y-yes… f-f-fu-uck,” each leaving him with the synchronized thrusts of the brothers. 

Grolom's fingers were able to loop around his pubis, but with the dream humping of Tzacl wasn't able to stay within Yarnus’s warmth until the brother fell back into a deep sleep. The grip on Yarnus released finally and for a moment he pondered slipping out of bed entirely. 

He sat up on an elbow and started to scoot up and away from the hand at his pelvis. Suddenly Tzacl's right hand seized him by the throat. “JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” The threat was darkly growled but as Yarnus looked it seemed that Tzacl was still asleep and not even focused on him.

His magic buzzed as the grip tightened. Choking wasn't a danger to skeletons, but still the intention could cause discomfort. His trust in Tzacl, even while asleep, gave him protection from harm. 

Grolom however, was unaware of the situation and continued to search for the missing pelvis he was in the middle of exploring. The hand first found a femur and slowly made its way up again. Fingers found Yarnus’ opening with ease and slipped two fingers inside.  
The size of the fingers may not have been impressive but the type of magic Grolom had used to pick a lock ages ago had an electrifying effect. It didn't take long for Yarnus lose his breath and start bucking against the phalanges. A third and fourth finger made their way in and Yarnus was starting to see stars.  
He didn't even notice when his neck was released and changed to just being on his shoulder. He was too involved in feeling Grolom's thumb as it stopped stroking the outer pubis and slipped inside with the rest of his hand.  
Yarnus’ back arched as he was filled. His whole body shook against the desire to vocalize. It would do no good for Grolom and only serve to wake Tzacl, and somehow forcing himself to remain quiet was turning him on by itself. 

Soon even thinking with words left him and all he could do was moan and whimper as Grolom reached further inside him. Little shocks here and there until he found the spots that got the most reaction. Slow rhythmic pulses hit points that made Yarnus’ walls tighten on the intruding limb. His magic surged and bound up as the pulses quickened. His own hand went to his mouth as he got close to the edge. He couldn't risk waking Tzacl now. Not with his brothers arm so lewdly wedged into his magic. 

Everything went still for a moment as Tzacl breathed heavily, staring for a moment directly at Yarnus. His normally grumpy face twisting into wicked smile as they made eye contact. 

Grolom's magic unleashed in a huge burst, electrifying every magical node in Yarnus’ body with pleasure. No longer able to hold back, a deep throaty moan escaped him. His sight left him momentarily as echoing waves of magic pulsed through his body. He could feel hands exploring his throbbing ectobelly-magic, then moving him back to the center of the bed and embracing him. 

Without sight he slipped into slumber quickly. 

Morning came and he found himself alone in bed. A slight tingling sensation remained with him letting him know that what happened was not a dream. Tzacl emerged from the joining room freshly bathed. Still wearing the same expression he keeps all of his secrets behind. Only now Yarnus questioned just how much of last night was Tzacl asleep? If at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Tzaclkratz is very similar to UnderFell Papyrus. He’s even described by Yarnus as “tall, thin, and pointy”.
> 
> His brother Grolom is hard to describe fully, considering he’s only known as an arm attached to Tzacls left side. Incest-wise, they are technically magically conjoined twins. There's no avoiding sharing experiences.
> 
> Yarnus is “non-bro-nary”. He’s from a AU soo far separated that he has no real connection to the characters in Undertale. The closest description would be a thin and formal version of Underswap Sans with a Justice soul.


End file.
